La niña del Listón
by RavennoSora
Summary: ONE-SHOT Ah muchos los une el hilo rojo del destino, el que se puede enredar y templar pero nunca romper, aun así este no es el caso de todos por que ellos dos se conocieron por ese pedazo de tela blanca y no fue necesario tenerla amarrada al dedo meñique para saber que estaban destinados a estar juntos


Naruto no es mio, todos lo saben, es de Kishikoto-sama c: Si fuera mio NEJI NO HUBIESE MUERTO T,T

La historia de continuación si es **solo mía** :3

La Niña del Listón

No era por exagerar, mucho menos por presumir, él solo era perfecto porque así se había dado. Sasuke Uchiha a sus seis años de edad tenía el pensamiento anterior, muy maduro para ser solo un niño pero según él ya era todo un adolescente. Sacaba muy buenas notas en la escuela, por no decir las mejores, se estaba convirtiendo en un ninja excelente, era muy valiente, astuto y según su mamá y unas 10 chicas más él era muy guapo pero no era como si esas cosas le interesaran todo lo contrario, le fastidiaban…

-No me gusta que las niñas me estén abrazando- Decía el Uchiha menor mientras fruncía el ceño

-Pero es porque les gustas, son niñas muy lindas- Dijo el mayor

-No lo son, no como mamá

-Sasuke, ¿De verdad ninguna niña te parece linda?

-¿Qué?, Cla-claro que no…-Sasuke se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de su hermano mayor Itachi

-Los hombres no dicen mentiras- exclamo Itachi al saber que su hermano estaba diciendo una

-Tsk. En realidad- Decía el menor mientras miraba al piso

-¿sí?-pregunto Itachi, sabía que se divertiría un rato

-Hay una…. pero no sé quién es- soltó el niño

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?- Itachi no se lo esperaba

-No se lo digas a nadie o te corto el cabello mientras duermes

-Está bien pero explícame ¿no sabes quién es?

-No, la conocí en el parque pero no hablamos

Flashback

Eran las 5 de la tarde, ya pronto iba a atardecer. Sasuke se encontraba en el parque acompañado de su mamá, él no quería salir y mucho menos ir a ese lugar lleno de niños escandalosos corriendo niñas extrañas molestándolo

-Mamá tengo sed- Dijo el pequeño mientras jalaba un poco el vestido se su progenitora

-Toma, ve y compra algo pero no te tardes- Le decía la mujer que se encontraba hablando con sus amigas muy entretenida

El niño se fue caminando calmadamente, pidió una soda porque él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para tomar de esas cosas con gas, mientras la consumía empezó a caminar y dar vueltas, a lo lejos vio a una niña que estaba saltando, sintió curiosidad de saber porque lo hacía y lentamente camino hacia donde se encontraba ella. Tenía unos cinco años, ojos algo llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sasuke se acercó a ella, la niña, al notarlo se asustó un poco pero luego con su mano señalo a un árbol que estaba frente a ella, en este había un listón blanco que se movía con la brisa y su pequeña dueña no podía alcanzarlo. Sasuke al examinar la situación detalladamente vio que el árbol no estaba tan alto y de un solo salto tomo el delgado y suave trozo de tela, la pequeña mantenía sus manos en sus ojos por miedo de ver que aquel niño se callera pero en vez de eso él se paró frente a ella y le estiro la mano con el listón. La niña lo tomo y de inmediato esbozo una dulce sonrisa, luego vio como ella se iba caminando con el listón en sus pequeñas manitas

Fin del Flashback

-y eso fue todo, no me dijo ni gracias-exclamo el menor

-Qué extraño, ¿no sería un fantasma?-pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa

-Claro que no, ella era linda y los fantasmas no lo son-Cuanta seguridad se veía en Sasuke

-Te gusta esa niña- Dijo Itachi mientras su hermano negaba rotundamente

-Claro que no me gusta- _¿gustar?-_Pensó el menor-… Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué es gustar?

-Gustar es cuando de un montón de niñas hay una que te hace sentir cosas diferentes y parece que esa niña es la más linda de todas

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto el niño algo nervioso, su hermano sabía mucho

-Bueno-Itachi se hizo el que estaba pensando y le respondió la duda al menor- tus mejillas pasan de ser pálidas a ponerse rojas, te sientes nervioso, no puedes hablar bien, sientes como si tuvieras mariposas en el estómago y sientes que tu corazón late muy fuerte

-¿Seguro que no es una enfermedad?

-Claro que no, luego de que te gusta alguien solo quieres estar con esa persona, se hacen novios y eso implica darse besos

-¿Novios? ¿Besos?- Aun más dudas para el Uchiha menor

-Lo que hacen mamá y papá cuando se ven

-Es asqueroso, yo jamás hare esas cosas- Exclamo Sasuke algo indignado, el no hace esas cosas

-Chicos ¿ya están listos para ir a cenar?-pregunto una mujer mientras los veía terminar de alistarse

-Si señora-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Esa noche los Uchiha se dirigían a casa de los Hyuga, uno de los clanes más poderosos en influyentes en todo Konoha, crearían una especie de alianza entre ambos clanes. Cuando la familia Uchiha llego fueron muy bien recibidos, todos los adultos estaban sentados cenando, Sasuke por supuesto estaba allí también. Una mujer iba entrando al comedor mientras cargaba a una bebe y una niña iba tras ella algo escondida, tomaron asiento y empezaron a cenar. Sasuke al ver a esa niña casi se atora y su hermano que no era nada tonto se había fijado en la situación

-Que niña tan linda ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Itachi a la pequeña que respondió Tímidamente a esa pregunta

-Hy-Hyuga Hinata- La niña mantenía la carita sonrojada, en su cabello llevaba un listón lila que le hacía juego con el kimono

-Hinata-chan, que nombres más bonito y dime ¿te gustan los listones?-pregunto Itachi mientras veía como Sasuke fruncía el ceño y escuchaba todo lo que ellos hablaban

-Si señor- respondió La pequeña Hinata

-Se te ven muy bien- Ahora Sasuke estaba frunciendo más el ceño- _Esta celoso, ¿Quién diría que le gustaría precisamente la mayor de las Hyuga?-_ pensaba Itachi

-Gracias

Después de cenar, los líderes de los respectivos clanes pasaron a cerrar la alianza, las esposas de cada uno se pusieron a platicar, Itachi cuidaba a la bebe y Hinata se encontraba con Sasuke en el patio

-Uchiha-san, gracias por ayudarme con mi listón ese día- La pequeña agradecía mientras se sentaba en césped con una bolsita de dulces en su mano

-Si de nada-respondió Sasuke muy secamente, no se olvidaba de lo que Itachi le había dicho a esa niña

-¿Qué quiere hacer?-pregunto ella ya que lo vio demasiado serio

-Nada, así estoy bien- Decía Sasuke mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella y la miraba fijamente

-¿Quiere un beso? ella había formado la pregunta con un tono de inocencia, estaba refiriéndose a los dulces que ella tenía en la mano

-¿un beso?-Sasuke recordó toda esa conversación con Itachi y se puso algo rojo

-sí, saben rico- Dijo ella ingenuamente

-Está bien, pero cierra los ojos- Sasuke puso una condición, así se le haría mas fácil

-¿para qué? pregunto ella con algo de duda

-Solo hazlo- Ella sin entender nada fue obediente y cerro sus ojos. Sasuke se armó de mucha más valentía de la habitual y tomo el rostro de Hinata con sus dos manos, se acercó a ella y le planto un beso en los labios, Hinata abrió solo ojos de golpe al verlo a él estrellado en la cara de ella, no podía moverse, se puso roja y sintió que iba a desmayarse. Sasuke se separó de ella y la miro detenidamente, ella tenía la cabeza agachada, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y no era capaz de decir nada.

-Usted me… me... ¿Por qué?- ella no sabía ni que decía, sintió el calor en sus mejilla

-Te gusto- exclamo Sasuke orgullosamente

-¿Eh?

-Sí, yo te gusto y ahora eres mi novia- Aclaro Sasuke a su nueva novia como estaba la situación

-¿novia?-pregunto ella totalmente atónita

-Si ahora tenemos que estar siempre juntos, me tienes que querer mucho, más que a tu papá y yo también te voy a querer mucho

-Es-está bien- Ella accedió, no entendía bien que pasaba pero Sasuke dijo que la iba a querer así que le pareció bien

-y no puedes dejar que Itachi te diga que eres linda- Dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño y recordando como Itachi le quería robar la novia

-¿Por qué?

-por qué solo yo puedo hacerlo, tu novio soy yo- Sasuke se levantó luego se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- También quiero que uses el listón blanco, se ve más bonito que todos los otros

-Está bien, si eso pide Uchiha-san yo lo hare- Hinata se puso de pie, tomo a Sasuke de la mano y le sonrió

-A mí me alegra ver que se lleven tan bien- Hablo Itachi mientras se acercaba a la nueva parejita

-Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sasuke algo sonrojado

-Solo venía a ver que estabas haciendo y por lo que veo todo va muy bien

-Si es verdad- Hablo Sasuke Orgulloso, después de todo ahora Hinata era suya y no de su hermano

-Me alegra porque ustedes están comprometidos

-¿Comprometidos?-pregunto Hinata aún más confundida

-Sí, se casaran y luego tendrán muchos hijos-Itachi resumió todo

-Mmm ven Hinata-Dijo Sasuke que mientras la jalaba

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto el mayor

- Mi mamá debe de acordarse como nos hizo a ti y a mí, le preguntare – respondió Sasuke mientras Itachi se reía, luego recordó que no iba a ser normal que dos niños preguntaran eso y que él fue el que se los dijo, estaría en serios problemas

-Sasuke, Hinata esperen- Decía este mientras los seguía

Así fue todo al principio, pero no se quedarían pequeños por siempre el tiempo no esperaba solo pasaba….

Hinata Pov

No es fácil ser la heredera de mi clan, mi padre me nombro a mí y yo pude hacerle frente a mi cargo, tuve que pasar por momentos duros pero puedo decir que a mis 26 años soy feliz. Vivo con acompañada de la persona que nunca se atrevió a dejarme sola, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Quién diría que la alianza de nuestros padres era comprometernos? Aun así todo salió bien, a nosotros no nos unió un Hilo rojo, sino un listón blanco el cual conservo hasta el día de hoy. Llegue a casa algo cansada de una junta que tuve con todo el clan, a penas puse un pie dentro mi pequeño llego a abrazarme

-Mamá- escuche la voz de mi niño de seis años, mi primer hijo con Sasuke, supuse que la pequeña bebe Mikoto ya estaba dormida ya que era algo tarde

-Susaku ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- Nombre similar al de su papá y es que definitivamente se parece a Sasuke cuando él tenía esa edad, cabello negro oscuro, piel muy blanca, y ojos oscuros, en cambio la niña era fiel reflejo mío

-Te esperaba con papá- Decía el mientras me abrazaba

-Sasuke-kun- Allí estaba mi esposo, también me esperaba

-No se iría a dormir si no llegabas- me dijo en su típico tono serio y luego me sonrió- y yo tampoco me iría a dormir si no te veía aquí

-mamá ¿es verdad que cuando encuentre a una niña con un listón me voy a enamorar?- me pregunto el pequeño mientras me jalaba de la camisa

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Papá me dijo que así se conocieron ustedes y que de inmediato se había enamorado- Mire a Sasuke y él estaba sonrojado, aun así todo había sido verdad, todo había sido por culpa de mi listón blanco


End file.
